


Toil, Wyrm!

by KiraLioden, Nikudou_Natsumi



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AroAce Rouxls Kaard, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Canonical Child Abuse, Enemies(? One-sided?) to Friends, Eventually: - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, I JUST WANTED TO FIX A TYPO OKAY, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Parental Rouxls Kaard, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst, ah well, also uh, aroace character, because the king is terrible and everyone agrees, but does involve worms, disclaimer: does not actually involve wyrms, except it stays fake because:, hey that's a tag cool, post-canon for hollow knight, pre- to eventually post-canon for deltarune, rk becomes a dad to yet ANOTHER child not by his own choice, these two need actual friends, yells in updating tags not actually staying in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLioden/pseuds/KiraLioden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikudou_Natsumi/pseuds/Nikudou_Natsumi
Summary: Rouxls Kaard accidentally bites off a bit more than he can chew when he lights a brazier in the dungeon.. . . He really hadn't wanted to become a dad to yet another child.
Relationships: Lancer & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Rouxls Kaard & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Rouxls Kaard & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Rouxls Kaard & Lancer (Deltarune)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. An Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an adaptation of a roleplay between myself (playing the deltarune side of things) and KiraLioden (playing the hollow knight side of things) that I wanted to share with others, and as such, while I’ve adapted it to be more of a fanfic format, there may be sudden time jumps that I’d normally consider too clunky to allow in a normal fanfic.
> 
> A couple disclaimers: 1) This is incredibly self-indulgent, even more so than Charmed is, and likely won’t be nearly as polished. 2) This Grimm is not the incarnation of Grimm shown in Hollow Knight, so his personality is a little different. Also the tent is a mite bit smaller than normal because there’s less room in the castle. 3) The lantern can be lit without the dream nail because the Dark World is already connected to imagination, and thus in a way, the realm of dreams.

Honestly, puzzle-making was harder than one might think. You had to put yourself into the shoes of the solver, to try and figure out how it might look to them. Do what you could to take that and warp it into something _seemingly_ unsolvable, or at the very least difficult enough to stall them. It . . . _really_ wasn’t his area of expertise, to be honest, not that the _Duke of Puzzles_ would ever admit that to anyone. This was his _job_ , after all. He couldn’t be incompetent at it. _Especially_ not under threat of the King.

So, he was taking a break and walking through the dungeon. It was a way to relax his mind and hopefully look at his notes with fresh eyes when he returned to his shop. It was a particularly chilly day down here today, though, and he shivered, crossing his arms and wondering whether perhaps the Pit of Icefire had become extra cold today. Ah, perhaps this would be a short walk rather than a long one . . .

He turned the corner and his eyes were immediately drawn to a torch and brazier. Strange. He didn’t ever remember seeing them before, but perhaps someone else had brought them down. Some of the Cards were still trying to keep the friendships they’d had with prisoners before they were arrested and would sneak in nice things for them, and if one had brought this down in an attempt to keep the prisoners warm on a particularly chilly day, then, well, it wouldn’t be unheard of. He looked it over curiously. No signs of who might have brought it here, or even what type of card might have brought it here. No insignias of any specific suit on it, and nothing claiming it was here of royal decree or a means of prisoner execution.

Well. It was here. He was cold. He may as well use it.

He took the torch and lit the brazier with it, tending to the fire so that the flames grew enough to be a substantial source of heat. And being _very_ careful while doing so so as not to set himself on fire in the process. Cards and fire didn’t exactly _mix,_ after all.

He froze when the sound of distant circus music drifted to his ears, and grimaced. He swore, if the prisoner in the lowest level was being loud enough to be heard up here again . . . _Agh,_ well this wouldn’t exactly be much of a rest if he was going to have to be constantly reminded of _his_ presence the entire time he was down here. He could continue his walk through the _rest_ of the castle rather than just the dungeon, this time. He hesitated, then decided to leave the fire as it was. Nothing could accidentally catch in the castle, and no Card would intentionally go close enough to get caught unless they were _incredibly_ stupid. And no matter what a Darkner’s disposition was, the ones that were left all at least had a healthy sense of self-preservation. The ones that didn’t, well . . . they were either behind bars or already dead.

Rouxls Kaard stepped into the elevator, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh as it took him up. Ah, he really wished his walk hadn’t been ruined. No matter, it may not be his favorite place to walk, but the rest of the castle would do just as well. So long as he didn’t run into the King or his son at least, because that’d hardly be a _break._

Fortunately, he didn’t run into the King or his son. Unfortunately, he ran into something _else_ when he eventually returned to his floor.

“What in _heaven’s_ name . . .” That tent had _definitely_ not been there before he left on his walk. He wasn’t even gone for that long! How on _earth_ did whoever set this up manage to do so in such a short time? And more importantly, _why did they do it so close to his shop?_ How _dare_ they, encroaching on his territory like that! Did they even know who he _was?_

He marched into the tent, intent on telling them off and yelling at them to move elsewhere, but froze upon seeing just how _big_ it was on the inside. Surely that couldn’t be right? He stepped out, looking around the tent to be sure that he hadn’t misjudged its size in his annoyance, but no, it was quite unassuming in size. And looking in, _incredulously_ bigger on the inside. There were entire _halls_ lined in silken walls stretching out before him, and the air was thick, perfumed with the scent of smoke, and . . . candles, possibly?

_Well._ Some sort of magic he supposed. It didn’t change how they needed to _leave_ so he could have his floor to himself again. Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles, straightened and started marching forward again, straight to the single person he could see ahead of him, playing the accordion without stop as if he hadn’t even noticed him. Well, he’d make _sure_ he noticed him this time!

_Honestly,_ could he not escape circus music even on his own floor?

“ _Excuseth me,_ ” he said, stopping immediately in front of the accordion player so he couldn’t be missed, “but what in the goodest heavens is thoust _tent_ doing in this spot? This is _mine_ area, _mine_ floor of the castle. Go _setteth_ up elsewhere.”

The musician didn’t pause in his song, but his gaze _did_ flicker over to the Card. “You called. We came. The Troupe’s tent rises. Mrmm . . .” He looked away from Rouxls again, returning to staring blankly at the wall. “Speak to the Master.”

“I ca- I most certainly did _not_ calleth!” he replied, spluttering at the accusation. “And even if I didst, then quite certainly thou would leave if I toldst thou to!”

“Chains forged in scarlet fire,” was all the other said by way of answer, his song faltering for just a moment afterward before picking up again.

Now what did _that_ mean? Honestly, this was only serving to increase his annoyance! Speaking in _riddles_ of all things.

But before he could say anything against it, the musician repeated, slowly, as if Rouxls hadn’t understood last time and he wanted to make sure he did this time, “Speak to the Master.” He tilted his head towards the end of the hall.

It _irritated_ him, and he didn’t even bother with a reply, simply shooting him a look before continuing in the direction indicated. _Heavens,_ he was not a fan of this. But, well, if he was to get these people to move, then speaking to the leader would be his best bet. _Still,_ the musician did not need to treat him in such a way.

While the hall seemed long, it didn’t actually take very long to cross, and Rouxls stepped out into a large area, glancing around at the red lanterns that glowed in the dark surrounding it. It was quiet, with no one in sight, until a drumroll kicked up, startling him backwards just a step, and spotlights danced across the floor. Red mist rose around him, and with a _crack_ and another puff of crimson smoke, a figure appeared, his back to Rouxls.

_Well,_ he begrudgingly had to admit that this place had a good taste in aesthetics at least, and it appealed to his dramatic nature. But that didn’t change the fact that they were _encroaching on his space,_ and so they had to leave. So he straightened, prepared to tell off this Master of the Troupe.

The Master was the first to speak however, and he turned his head to look at him, revealing eyes burning far brighter than the lamps. “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting one such as you to call us,” he said, his voice raspy.

Rouxls’ response was immediate. “ _I didst_ **_not_ ** _calleth you hither!_ In fact, I have come to demandeth that you vacate the premises at once. This is _my_ floor and I dost not rent out to random strangers!”

“Oh, my friend . . .” The Troupe Master said, turning to properly face him. “Whether or not you like it, you made your contract the moment the lantern was lit. There’s much for us to do before we leave you be.” He paused for a moment, then smiled, amused. “But you’re welcome to try to move the tent yourself.”

Was . . . was he _making fun of him?_ Rouxls’ eyes narrowed. This person was _insufferable,_ and he couldn’t wait to be rid of him. Actually, yes, he _would_ attempt to move the tent himself, if only just to spite this _pest._ If he could manage it, like the other was implying he _couldn’t,_ then it would be a sweet victory for him. If he _couldn’t_ manage it, then, well, how would he know he had tried in the first place?

And what was he talking about with this lanter-?

. . . Oh. Oh, heavens, was he referring to the brazier he’d lit down in the dungeon? Had the circus music he’d heard come from _them_ rather than _Jevil?_ Had they snuck ahead of him and placed it there before he came down, or had it somehow called them here in the first place? And now there was a _contract_ involved? Oh, he did _not_ like that. “ _Well,_ then I _canceleth_ the contract, and you can be on your merry way.”

“Is that the case?” the other replied, seemingly considering it before letting out a laugh. “If we were to allow that, the Troupe would have long since starved. The Ritual has started again, and once it is signed, it cannot prematurely end. So I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with us until it _is_ complete.”

_What?_ No, _surely_ that couldn’t be true. He _must_ be lying to try and trick him into accepting this _contract_ or whatever it was he wanted him to do. Well, he wouldn’t allow it! He wasn’t going to let his attempt to trick him work, and he’d keep pressing on a way to break the contract.

“But perhaps it is good to introduce ourselves,” the other spoke, dragging him out of his thoughts, “since we will be involved with each other for some time.” He dipped into a small bow. “I am Grimm. I can only assume you managed to piece together who I am to this Troupe.”

“Yes, yes,” Rouxls replied, getting increasingly more annoyed. “That musician out there toldeth me you were their master. I am Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles, and I doth _not_ enjoy being made fun of. Telleth me how it is I must break this so-called contract.”

“Mm . . .” There really wasn’t anything that would give him what he wanted, as far as Grimm could think of. Not that he would have told him about it if he could. But technically . . . He drew a charm from his cloak and held it out. “Take this. It will take you to the necessary places in order to make us leave, if you have it pinned on.” Or rather, gathering the flames would complete one act that brought them closer to that fated goal. But it meant the same, in the end.

“Hmmm . . .” Rouxls hesitated, but then took the charm, looking at it curiously before pinning it on. “Morest than one place, you say?”

Grimm watched attentively. “Indeed. There are three flames to collect for this act. They may be difficult to find on your own. But on your quest, you won’t be alone.” He gestured at the charm, indicating to him to put it on.

Rouxls hesitated for just a moment before following the other’s instruction and pinning it on himself. He blinked, startled, when a small creature appeared, flapping in the air beside him. It seemed confused, and let out its own startled _Mrrp?_

With the creature now in sight, Grimm continued, “My child will guide you to flames. And only with them by your side will the flames - and my kin - reveal themselves.”

However, Rouxls heard none of what was said, because as Grimm spoke, the creature that had appeared seemed to have decided that the best place to settle down was _in his hair._ “GET OFFETH ME GETST OUT OF MY HAIR YOU LITTLE PESTE!” he shrieked, grabbing them and attempting to throw them away from him. An attempt that only had the opposite effect as they just clung tighter, mewling and _nya_ -ing in terror.

Grimm just sighed, stepping closer to pull Kaard’s hands away and gently pry the child from his head. “As a suggestion, I would refrain from trying to do that again, if you value your scalp.”

Rouxls put his hands on his head protectively as soon as they were taken off, attempting to straighten his hair out at the same time. “I wouldst rather _not_ have them on my head, thank you _very_ much. Now, what werst you saying?”

“I said that the ‘ _little peste,’_ as you called them,” he replied, imitating the other’s manner of speaking, “will lead you to the flames. Isn’t that right, Child?”

They wriggled out of their father’s hands, returning to flapping near the summoner, though they gave his head a wider berth. “Mrr . . .” they agreed.

Rouxls eyed the child warily, getting a small _blep_ in response. Heavens, if they were anything like Lancer . . . He focused back on Grimm. “The flames?” He paused, eyes narrowing. “Thou’re trying to trick me into doing this ritual, aren’teth you? Well, I refuse!”

“I can’t believe you saw right through my plans.” Grimm’s voice was flat, but there was a small edge of amusement in it as well. “But you may refuse if you like. That will, however, have you put up with us for as long as you live. Rest assured, you won’t be dying for a long time, either.” He tucked his arm back under his cloak. “So if you want our tent off your . . . floor . . . the Ritual is the fastest way to get us out of your hair.”

Oh _heavens_ no, he did _not_ want to deal with them for the rest of his life. Though it was strange how _certain_ he was about how long he might live, too. Under a rule such as the King of Spades, one had to be careful not to incur his wrath for fear of imprisonment and, sometimes, execution. Perhaps, if the Troupe had been . . . _summoned,_ then they didn’t actually know of the King’s disposition?

Ah, regardless, he didn’t want to deal with them for as long as he lived. Nor did he want to be forced to _do_ the ritual, either. “. . . Surelyist there must be _some_ way to cancel it.” He couldn’t be stuck with this. He _couldn’t._

“There is no way out, save for doing the job you have as our summoner. I’ll leave it for you to decide what to do.” And with another _crack_ and a puff of smoke, Grimm was gone, leaving Rouxls and the child alone together.

Rouxls was frozen in place, processing everything that had just happened. Grimm was just, he was just dumping him here with this? _Now_ what? He never asked for any of this. He just wanted to warm up the dungeon a bit!

“Nyyurp,” the child said cheerily.

Rouxls gave them an annoyed look before stalking out of the tent, not even looking at the musician as he passed. Though he _did_ paused once he exited the tent, looking back at it in thought as he did. He could always try to forcibly remove it, despite the implication that he wouldn’t be able to.

So he _did_ try, for at least a little bit. But not only did the tent itself refuse to budge, but each individual stake that held it in place refused to budge, too, no matter how he pulled and prodded at them. Eventually it became clear that he really _wouldn’t_ be able to move it, and he groaned and kicked one of the stakes before turning an annoyed gaze at the creature that had been mewling beside him the entire time. “And what am I to do with _thou?”_

“Nyurrrp,” was the child’s response, sticking their tongue out innocently once more. “Mrrrrr . . .” They flapped around a bit, drifting off towards the stairs before the pull of the charm prevented them from going any further. With another small mewl of protest, they flew back and tried once more to snuggle into Rouxls’ hair.

He was prepared for it this time, however, so as soon as they came near his head he covered it with his arms. “Thou’re _not_ settling into my hair.” _Ugh,_ maybe he _should_ just get this thing done with sooner rather than later. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this for much longer. “Fine, fine, lead me to whereverst these so-called _flames_ are.”

“Mrrip!” They flapped away, heading once more for the stairs. Rouxls reluctantly followed. He had no idea where they were taking him, but perhaps he could check up on some puzzles along the way and make _some_ use out of all this.


	2. Spark-Spitting Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm thinking of updating every Sunday!
> 
> Also me: -radio silence for exactly two months to the day-
> 
> To be fair we started the process of moving and we got it all ready and sold within like a MONTH so there was a lot going on and then I moved and started a job and uh. Yeah. Anyway now that I wake up at literally two in the morning that gives me a good MANY hours to work on things on the weekends so this chapter was able to get done in the space of two weekends. The next chapter will take some time though because I think I'll be switching off between this one and Charmed every time I write a chapter.
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!

The child flew all the way down through the castle, making “nyahh” noises at anyone they came across. Annoyed by having to do these tasks for Grimm in order to make him leave, Rouxls followed at a distance such that no one could tell he was associated.

It wasn’t long before they’d reached the first floor and flew outside, and the child mewled happily as they spotted the forest. They could smell a flame . . .

Rouxls, however, wasn’t so certain, and he looked around once they exited the castle. “Areth you _sure_ the flames are this far away?”

“Nyaa . . . mrrip!” was the reply. They hovered in the air, sniffing out the source before flapping between the trees. They were absolutely sure.

He hesitated, then followed, picking his way between the trees with distaste, especially as, multiple times, they nearly smacked him in the face. And it _was_ the trees’ fault, of course. Not his for not looking where he was going. Never. “Whyst are we trampsing about off path, little worm?” he said, annoyed. “I cannotst say I am a fan.” Though that didn’t stop him from following. After all, if this would get rid of that tent on his floor, then it would all be worth it.

“Prrerrm!” the child called back as they continued through the trees. It was close . . . _very_ close. They could almost hear the phantom giggles, and smell the sweet scent of nightmares burning. Their stomach rumbled. Soon, soon . . .

Only a few moments later, they popped out into a clearing with a joyful “Myahh!”

There was a staff impaled in the ground in the center of a clearing, with a single flame dancing atop it. Rouxls eyed it warily. That must be the flame. It certainly looked like the one in the dungeon, at least. It seemed pretty simple to just take it and hand it to the child. “What, just grabbeth it then?”

He reached his hand out towards it, but before he could take it, something else, not unlike a ghost, snatched it, giggles echoing through the air around them.

Rouxls was stunned for a moment, then exclaimed, “What, hey!” Not that he had much time to tell the creature off before he had to jump out of the way of the _fireballs_ that had been sent at him. He stared at the place the balls of flame landed, the fire threatening to spread before flickering out on its own. No one told him he was going to have to _fight_ anyone!

He glanced at the child. “I’m not fighting this thing, Worm! Though perhaps if I had reinforcements . . .”

“Nyah,” they replied, butting the grimmkin to display their inability to help. They only got a giggle and a swat from it in return, after all.

Rouxls looked at the display uncertainly, then decided, “I’m going to go getteth reinforcements . . .” Yes, that would be much better. He wouldn’t have to fight the thing himself, and the flame could still be gotten for the child, eventually leading to Grimm’s departure. A win-win situation.

And it wasn’t long after he left the clearing before he found someone. Yes, a rudinn should work. He’d prefer someone a little stronger, but at the same time he didn’t want to spend the time it’d take finding a castle guard on break when he could be rid of Grimm sooner if he took this one. The rudinn would be fine. He grabbed them and dragged them to the clearing, telling them along the way of the intruder he’d found.

The rudinn didn’t actually seem very convinced even after entering the clearing. Instead, they looked back at him uncertainly. “Uh . . . I dunno, Duke, I don’t see anything here.”

Rouxls stared. “. . . What. What dost thou mean, you don’t see anythingst?”

They shrugged. “All I see is a clearing in the forest. You mentioned a torch or something? It’s not here.”

“What- but it’s righteth _there!”_ He gestured at the staff, sitting very _obviously_ in the middle of the clearing.

The rudinn simply looked at him in confusion. “. . . You sure you’re alright?”

“I am _perfectly fine,”_ he growled, “ ** _thank you very much._** _”_ What on _earth_ was going on here? He didn’t enjoy this making him look like he was seeing things. He _wasn’t._ It must have had to do with magic or something.

The ghost-like thing that Grimm called his _kin_ seemed to enjoy it, though, if the disembodied giggles had anything to say about it. Apparently while not being close enough to the torch for the thing to appear, they could still _hear_ it regardless.

“Myahh,” the child offered, floating near the staff.

Rouxls watched them for a moment, annoyed, then waved the rudinn off. “. . . You know what, fine, goeth off back to whateverst you were doing.” He needed to think. Surely there was some _other_ way to get the flame without engaging in a fight? A fight was the _last_ thing he needed. He didn’t _like_ them. Other people could fight for him. Fighting himself wasn’t really his . . . _thing._ But it seemed this _Ritual_ was doing everything it could to get _him_ to be the one to fight and get these flames.

He sat down and stared at the torch thoughtfully. “Doth there not some other waye?”

Seeing that he wouldn’t be fighting quite yet, the child floated back towards Rouxls and lay down in the grass beside him. “Mrrrip,” was their offer, wiggling around in the grass and showing their belly.

As if they could kill it with _cuteness._ Though he did have to admit they were . . . at least a _little_ cute, though he’d never actually _say_ that to anyone. But the rudinn had left, so without anyone here who would undoubtedly judge him, he allowed his hand to rest up against them, very slightly moving his pinkie against their side. If it didn’t _look_ like he was actually petting them, then he wasn’t. And he was just going to pretend the action wasn’t happening in the first place and continue with his line of thought. “Couldst I not simply steal the lantern whilst they’re distractedeth?” He didn’t like to fight. He didn’t like to . . . use his power.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud “Myah!!” from the child and his gaze darted to them in concern. But . . . no, they were fine. In fact, they were wiggling and butting his hand with their head, asking for more. And . . . was that . . . _purring?_

He let out a loud sigh. “Needy _Worme_ . . .” But . . . they were quite convincing, so he _allowed_ himself to start actually petting them. They made their enjoyment of it clear through purring and mewling. Needy perhaps, but that was just how children were sometimes.

Rouxls tried not to pay too much attention to it. He had to focus on the flame so he could get rid of the tent’s presence on his floor. Stealing seemed like it’d be the best way to get the flame without having to actually fight what was guarding it. Just . . . avoid attacks and wrench the thing out of its grip. Simple, right? Though why it couldn’t just give it to him, he had no idea.

A particularly long mewl drew his attention back to the child, and he let the barest hint of smile appear on his face as they bunted and rolled. “Fine, fine.” He kept petting them, watching them rather than the torch this time as he planned through different ways to potentially steal the flame.

After a few moments, he stood and stepped a little closer to the staff, narrowing his eyes at the thing that appeared as soon as he came close enough. The sudden lack of pets confused the child for a moment, until Rouxls’ declaration of “Alrighteth, let us do this” and _teleportation_ to behind the grimmkin alerted them to what was happening.

The thing gave a startled yelp as he appeared behind it, but its grip on the lantern was firm, and it too poofed away, reappearing just out of reach.

_“No!”_ Rouxls exclaimed as it escaped. “You little-!” He cut himself off with a startled yelp as it, with a giggle tinged with a slight amount of worry, charged straight at him. It was _fast,_ and he only just barely ducked down in time to avoid it.

He teleported _above_ it this time, succeeding in actually tackling it. But . . . not _holding_ it apparently, as it went _through_ the floor and reappeared elsewhere. _“What?_ Oh cometh now, that isn’t fair!”

Luckily it was farther away this time, so he was more easily able to avoid the fireballs sent his way. Fire, fire, why’d it have to be _fire?_ He was a _Card_ for heaven’s sake! It . . . it was fine. He just had to dodge. If he dodged, he’d be fine.

But he wasn’t going to be able to do anything if this thing could apparently _go through walls._ He . . . didn’t like to use his ability, but phasing through solid objects? That just wasn’t right. It was too much. So, he took a breath, glared at the grimmkin, and _snapped._

Nothing _seemed_ to happen. Or at the very least, nothing visible. The grimmkin certainly didn’t seem to notice anything, and it took the lapse in action to charge into Rouxls once more. It managed to graze him this time, but it’s momentum still carried it passed, and rather than phase through the ground as it had expected, it bounced off it rather forcefully. That looked like it hurt.

Seeing this, the child laughed out a “Myah-ha-ha-ha-”

Rouxls grinned himself. _“Aha!”_ he exclaimed, and tackled it while it was down.

Despite how powerful his ability to _change the rules_ was, it did have limits. He couldn’t change anything about his himself, his opponents, or anyone’s abilities, after all. He couldn’t stop the grimmkin from being able to _apparently_ go intangible. He _could_ however make the objects in this area unable to be phased through. So he did, and that leveled the playing field.

And because of that, for a moment, there was a very squished grimmkin thing in Rouxls’ grasp. But before he could use that advantage to obtain the torch, it poofed away once more, giggling as it reappeared. Now _this_ was interesting!

“Thou pesky creature! Stoppeth that!” He really wasn’t fond of how easily his opponent could escape, but that wasn’t something he was willing to use his powers to change. After all, _he_ could teleport as well, so ridding it of its ability to teleport by making the area around _only it_ unable to be teleported through would be unfair. He was tempted, for sure, but that was why he _didn’t like to use his ability._ Just once, and he could already feel it starting to get to his head. Someone with this kind of power could easily go mad with it. It was _disturbing,_ how easily something like this could corrupt. So he tried not to use it, as much as possible. Still, the other’s teleportation was very annoying.

The temptation and trying to ignore it distracted him. It was nearly too late when he processed the fireballs coming straight at him, and by the time he’d forced his body to move, one of them singed his arm. He hissed, holding the injury close. Alright. No more playing around.

If he couldn’t stop it from teleporting, then he’d just have to teleport as much as it did. So he _did,_ reappearing straight in front of it and the torch, grabbing the staff-like part and attempting to yank it away from the grimmkin.

The grimmkin refused to let go so easily, though, and it made a “tut-tut” noise as it yanked back. It was liking this summoner. After all, this was by no means _normal_ combat!

Rouxls was just glad it wasn’t poofing away yet, and with his hands already around the torch, that meant he had a chance. It was a tug of war contest now. He just needed to make sure he won. And for that, he was going to need to use the entirety of his body. He spun around so that he was right up against the grimmkin, pushing his body against it and the torch away from both of them simultaneously.

They struggled like that together for a few seconds before Rouxls elbowed it sharply, making it give a startled gasp as its grip weakened. He used that chance to give another strong push, and the creature rolled a small distance away before realizing there was no longer a staff in its grip. “Huh,” it said, looking at Rouxls before making a raspberry noise and poofing off.

The Card did not hesitate in blowing a raspberry right back at it, letting out a small huff as it left. With the fight over, the child floated back over, fluttering around the torch eagerly, and he watched them . . . eat? The flame? Like it was cotton candy? Well, the child just ate fire. Sure, why not.

Still breathing hard, he said, “Well, little peste, that was certainly a most _exhilarating_ fight. How many otherest ones hadth your father mentioned? Two?” He wasn’t sure how much he was going to enjoy them, but alas. Two more, and then he’d be rid of them.

“Myaap.” They burped, expelling a small wisp of smoke. Two more, yes, but only for _this_ round. But that could be worried about later. Having consumed the flame, their belly now felt better than before. Nice, warm . . . and kind of sleepy, too. 

When they made to land in his hair again, Rouxls put a hand in front of them. “Do _not_ sitteth on my head!”

“Mrrip . . .” The sound was disappointed, but they listened. They _could_ just lead him to the next flame and take a nap then, but they wanted _contact,_ and . . . well, he did only say to not sit on his _head._

Rouxls stiffened as the child floated down to land on his _shoulder_ instead. “Little _peste_ . . .” he muttered, casting them an annoyed glance. But . . . he didn’t move them. “I thoughtst you were to lead me to the next flame.” He _supposed_ a break would be nice, though. He hadn’t actually fought anything in a while, and while that wasn’t so much _fighting_ as . . . dodging and wrestling, it had still been tiring.

“Nyah-ah-ah,” they yawned, then curled their worm-like body around his neck. It wasn’t long before they’d fallen asleep, their body radiating off a gentle heat.

_“Ugh,_ fine,” he said, throwing up his arms and stalking back to the castle. Maybe he could give them back to Grimm while they were sleeping. Though as he walked, he found he didn’t . . . exactly . . . mind it _too_ much. They were still _annoying,_ of _course,_ he would _never_ admit otherwise, but the _warmth_ at least was . . . actually kind of nice.

Despite the slightly more welcoming atmosphere of the tent, Grimm himself was nowhere to be found. At least, not currently. Drat. If he wasn’t here, though, then perhaps he could return the child to that musician instead?

“Excuseth me,” he said, walking up to him.

The musician stared. “Mrmm.”

Satisfied that he’d gotten his attention, Rouxls continued, “This childe is sleeping. Mayhaps I could returneth them for a time, until they awaken?”

There was no response for a while, save for the haunting music coming from the musician’s accordion. Rouxls had just opened his mouth to repeat his question, with a great deal more annoyance than previously, when the other responded. “You cannot return them. The child is yours.”

. . . What, no. He already _had_ a child who viewed him as a parental figure. He did _not_ need another. “Correction: they’re _Grimm’s,_ not mine.”

“His and yours. Mrmm.” He paused. “It is part of the contract. You raise the child. You feed the child.”

Rouxls rolled his eyes, responding in a sarcastic tone of voice, “What, is thou’re master incapable of raising a child?” But then he stilled as said child yawned, then nuzzled up against his neck. Did he wake them? He should be quieter . . .

Thankfully, they fell back asleep quite quickly again, murmuring a soft “murm . . .” before their breathing evened out again.

“It is not his role in the ritual,” the musician continued as he played.

Rouxls spoke more quietly this time, being sure not to wake the child again. “Then whatst _is_ his role, if he is unable to careth for his own childe?”

“Mm . . . It is not my place to say. Ask Master, after all the flames are gathered. They will guide you to the others when they wake.”

A small, sleepy “mya . . .” came out of the child’s mouth.

“Ugh, _fine.”_ He’d just have to wait until then, then. At least even through this conversation the child didn’t seem to fully awaken, which meant he could easily manage his shop without disturbing them until they woke up on their own. Sighing, he left the tent.

The child was quite cheerful when they awoke, chirping all the while. And between those chirps, they spat little sparks out of their mouth. Well, that was new, and not entirely something Rouxls was expecting. Maybe he should have been, given the fact that they _did_ just eat a flame, and everything about the troupe seemed to have to do with _fire._ With the sparks, it seemed they might eventually be able to breathe actual fire. The idea of Grimm himself doing the same arose in the back of his mind. “Don’tst go setting everything on fire now, worm.”

His warning aside, they seemed keen to find another flame, so he let out a sigh and began to walk out of his shop. “Cometh now. Let us continue our journey.”

Said journey was nearly instantly brought to a halt when a small blue blur dashed up the stairs and crossed their path. Lancer skidded to a stop when he saw the tent. “Woah, Lesser Dad, what’s that?” he asked, turning to face him. And noticing the small creature floating alongside him. “Woah, Lesser Dad, what’s _that?”_

Rouxls huffed. “A rather annoying situation ist what it ist. Now run alongeth. I hath some business to attendeth to.”

Rather than allow them on their way, though, Lancer jogged up to the child with a huge smile. “But who’s this?”

Rouxls just sighed, allowing the two to greet one another.

The child seemed curious at least. “Nyeerp?” they questioned, blepping at Lancer - who didn’t hesitate in blepping back - before sniffing at him. Squishy friend. He smelled like a squishy friend. “Nyarr! Mrrrip.” They perched on his head, licking the hood of it.

Lancer himself seemed absolutely enamored by them, and he giggled as they landed on him. “What’s their name???”

Rouxls paused. “You know, I was never toldeth.” Maybe it was good these two seemed to like each other, though. He knew Lancer at least needed more friends. _Real_ friends. That might be the first disadvantage in getting rid of the troupe upon collecting all three flames . . . but Lancer could always find other friends that would last for longer.

“I’ll name them, then!” Lancer declared. He looked up, attempting to get a better look at them despite their position on his head. Their body rumbled as they purred. Happy with their new squishy friend, they breathed out a tiny red sparks.

Upon seeing the sparks, Lancer squealed in excitement and gave a soft gasp. “I shall call you Sparkspitter! Spark for short!”

“Nyahh!” They seemed to like that name, to the point of giving Lancer a few more licks. Spark . . . Yes, they liked this.

“Haha! I’m glad you like it!”

Spark made a few more excited noises, but they were reminded of why they were out of the shop in the first place when their stomach rumbled. A bit sadly, they flapped off Lancer’s head, letting out a soft “nyurm . . .” before looking to Rouxls.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lancer asked.

“Liketh I said, we have business to attend to. Far too dangerous for thou to be around. We shall be backeth soon.”

“Awwwwwww.”

Spark bunted Lancer. They’d be back soon, squishy friend! But then they flapped back to the stairs. It was time to find another flame.

He sighed. “Okay . . . Tell me when you get back, though!”

“Ifeth you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through what we've got of our roleplay so far, and it looks like we've got a total of sixteen chapters until we're caught up. MAYBE seventeen depending on whether or not I can find a good splitting point for chapter fourteen cuz it's currently the length of two chapters, but if I can't it'll just be twice as long of a chapter. And whether more will be roleplayed between now and the end of what we have currently? No idea. Muse is a fickle thing. Who knows if this story will ever be finished. But it'll be fun for however long it goes on for! And I do hope we eventually get farther in, cuz man do we have some plotting.


	3. Full Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to fix the typo in the tags
> 
> It did not work and messed up the tag order, unless it ends up fixing itself later
> 
> ANYWAY here enjoy the next chapter

The next two fights were hardly different from the first, though the torch in the fields took a turn for the worse when a fireball lit the grass on fire. Even the grimmkin was shocked by that, and Rouxls was positively terrified. Thank heavens for Spark’s quick thinking, as they circled around sucking up all of the flames. Or perhaps they were just hungry . . . ? No matter, the catastrophe was avoided either way.

And in addition to consuming those flames, Spark also had those of the flame bearers’, and the prickle of them in their stomach begged for release. Yet still all they could do was spit sparks. So, they drifted back to the castle and the lair of their father.  _ He’d _ be able to relieve the discomfort, after all . . .

Rouxls felt himself relax as they walked back. The flames had all been collected. He’d return the child to Grimm, the tent would be removed and the troupe gone, and everything would return to normal.  _ Finally. _ All of this had been much more trouble than it was worth.

Upon entering, he marched straight into the main room to find Grimm. Oh, how he was going to enjoy relaxing after this . . .

The room was empty, for just long enough to give him pause, until Spark called out and a moment later Grimm appeared with his trademark  _ crack _ and scarlet smoke. He spoke, “We are only in the first act, yet you’ve displayed  _ quite _ the promise for a good show. And now, the child throbs with the warmth of flame.”

Said child fluttered over with a soft trill. They wanted his help, and help he did, first petting their head and then snapping his fingers. Instantly, Spark was engulfed by smoke and flame, and when it had faded, they had grown considerably. Their body had lengthened, their lower . . . wings? Tendrils? Had grown to match their upper ones, and the single horn they had atop their head split to match that of their father’s. “Nyuuurp!” they trilled excitedly, the uncomfortable pressure taken from them as well.

The transformation distracted Rouxls from the confused state he’d been in upon hearing Grimm’s first words. It was fascinating, and they looked so happy . . . He caught himself smiling softly and immediately stopped, pretending he never did in the first place.

Besides, there were  _ much _ more important matters to attend to. “. . . Waiteth just one moment. The  _ first _ acte? I thoughteth just the three werest what thou needed before thou left!”

“Oh, had I forgotten to tell you?” Grimm said in a tone that implied he full well remembered not telling him, and that he was just deriving enjoyment from this. “Like any good performance, we bear three acts. The second has now begun. The child will help you more now, as you’ll find.”

“Nya!” Spark added eagerly, spitting out a proper fireball that landed near Grimm’s feet before fizzling out.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t have to pull you own tricks as much with their aid.”

Rouxls was staring at the fireball, paling. “Please telleth me we don’t have to goest back to the field . . .” he murmured before taking a breath and glaring up at Grimm. “Now see-eth here,  _ Grimm, _ if thou’re forcing myself to do this, then I wouldst rather know the full terms of the contract.”

“Mm . . . you want all of it?”

“Yes, in fact, I  _ do _ wanteth all of it.” It was bad enough that he was forced into this thing to begin with. He did  _ not _ want to be tricked into doing more than he’d initially been told. And even if he still was forced to do them,  _ knowing _ about it was much better than being in the dark.

Grimm considered his request for a moment, then tilted his head. “This might take a while longer than I expected. Would you like a seat, then?” He waved a hand, gesturing towards a set of table and chairs that had definitely not been there before. It made Rouxls blink, but didn’t faze him. It was an interesting type of magic to be sure, but wasn’t unlike normal teleportation.

The two of them sat down, and Grimm leaned forward against the table, fingers laced together. “Well, then. By summoning us, you agreed to fulfill the Ritual. The Ritual has three acts, all with three flames to collect. At the end of the second, and the end of the third, you and I will have to partake in . . . dances. With the second one, the Ritual will be complete, and we would not bother you anymore. The child may stay with you. And that’s all it is, really. You may ask questions.” At their mention, Spark sat on the table with a mewl.

Rouxls listened attentively, hands clasped in his lap. “. . . So sixeth more flames, then? With Spark growingst more every three? Whateth are these dances about? Whateth types, whateth purpose?”

“Six more indeed. As for the dances . . . it’s easier to  _ act _ than to describe. A show of fiery passion, fueling the child’s transformations . . .” He paused, the use of a name unfamiliar to him sinking in. “Spark? Who would that be?”

“Myah!!” Spark responded.

Roulxs blinked at Grimm’s question, having not even registered the fact that he would be unfamiliar with that name until he spoke up. “. . . Oh! I apologizeth. The king’s son namedeth the child. What ist their actual name?”

“They . . . they do not have one.” He fondled their head, causing them to purr. “We call them the Grimmchild, but that was more of a placeholder. But Spark seems a name they like. Is that right, child?”

They mewled happily and flopped onto their back. Rouxls frowned.

Grimm looked back to him and continued, “I’d thank the prince for naming the little one a name that gives them joy.”

“They . . . dost not have a name? But they art your child, are they not?” Grimmchild would be . . . a  _ terrible _ name. What if Lancer had been called  _ kingchild _ or  _ spadechild? _ Thank goodness they’d gotten a real, proper name now.

“They . . .” he trailed off in thought. “It’s an interesting situation. They are my child, but in the end, a name for them seems rather . . . unnecessary. If it weren’t for the circumstances that made them in the first place, I would have been glad to bestow them one.”

“Pripp,” Spark agreed.

“How couldst it possibly be unnecessary to nameth a child?” he asked, brow furrowed. “What ist this end that you speak ofeth?”

Grimm took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair, hands folded neatly on the table. “Both tie into a single thing: a necessary act to keep the Troupe and its Heart beating. The Child . . . Spark, as you call them . . . At the end of the Ritual, they would take up my position and rank as Troupe Master, however young they may be.” He paused. “A small sacrifice, if to keep it all going. It’s not the most pleasant one, but it could be . . .  _ worse.” _

“So they shalt succeedeth you . . . But what doth that have to do with not givingeth them a name?” He had no idea what this “Heart” thing was about, but that wasn’t the important part of this conversation. Maybe something to inquire into later.

He was asking way too many questions,  _ why _ was he so many questions . . . Though . . . that didn’t stop him from giving an answer. “In succeeding me . . . well, as the Troupe so says,  _ Burn the father, feed the child. _ To complete the Ritual, I do have to die. They then take my stead, my position, my memories . . . my life. A reincarnation, if you will.”

Rouxls felt like he’d just been slapped straight in the face.  _ Die? _ No. He didn’t like that these people were here on his floor, and he wanted them  _ off _ and  _ gone, _ but he didn’t want anyone to  _ die. _ And he had no idea what to do with this apparent ability to reincarnate, either. Was all of this true?

He was silent for a long while, processing it. “This . . . This is just . . .  _ Why? _ And why like this? If this . . . reincarnation is a thing, why not wait for some . . . some more natural death, than whatever this Ritual will do to you?” And this happened  _ every _ time? Would Spark have to die for their own child to succeed them as well?

“We are all but actors on a stage, guided by a script beyond our control,” he replied. “It is just our duty to follow to the best of our ability. Besides, death doesn’t befall me  _ naturally.” _ He scratched Spark’s head. “But it comes. It is inevitable.”

Oh, Rouxls did not like this. He did not like it at all. He looked between the two of them uncertainly before saying, “Surely . . . Surely the  _ child _ won’t kill you, willst they?” After all, if they’d be growing stronger with each flame, and with how old Grimm seemed to be . . . Well, it’d make sense that they’d eventually grow strong enough to overtake and kill him, right?  _ None _ of this was anything he liked the idea of.

“The fate that befalls me is simply what is,” Grimm said simply, giving one last pat to the child before standing. “Now, that about covers everything. I suggest you collect the next three flames as soon as you can.”

“I . . . But- Wait.”

He heaved a sigh before looking pointedly back at Kaard. “Yes?”

Rouxls had gotten his attention, but . . . he didn’t even know what to say. What  _ could _ he say? He wanted what Grimm had just said to not be true, but he didn’t see a point in him lying about it unless the truth was something even  _ worse _ than this, and he didn’t want that either. And if he  _ wasn’t _ lying, then it wasn’t like this could be changed. Grimm had already made it clear that this was how things were, and he had no control over it. Surely there was another way, though?

But that didn’t end up being the question he asked. “. . . Doth this . . . Doth this happen to  _ every _ reincarnation?” He glanced at Spark worriedly. That had been what was  _ implied, _ but . . . if there was any way for it  _ not _ to be, then he wanted to be sure of that.

His heart sank when Grimm replied, “Yes. That is how the cycle goes. But worry not. They have a long life still.” He scooped Spark up off the table, encouraging them to fly. “Now be off with you.”

. . . No, he was still worrying. Definitely still worrying. At least they’d have a long life? But to be  _ killed _ rather than having a natural death . . . He didn’t like it. He didn’t like  _ any _ of this.

Still, he gave a hesitant nod and rose from the chair. “I . . . thanketh you for answering mine questions,” he said carefully. It didn’t seem he was going to be getting any more out of Grimm today, anyway. And . . . he had a lot to think about.

“That is . . . my pleasure, I suppose.” Two claps, and the chairs and table disappeared. “You certainly asked more questions than any summoner I know of. An interesting change of pace, I suppose. Good luck on your gathering.” And with a poof of scarlet smoke, he was gone, leaving Rouxls to stand there in silence, still processing everything he’d learned in that conversation.

He really didn’t know how to take that last thing Grimm had said, either. Had the other summoners already known what they were getting into, or did they just not care? He didn’t understand not caring. If you’d suddenly been entered into a contract against your knowledge and will, would you not want to know the full terms of that contract? Who in their right mind just . . . wouldn’t care? But then was he the only summoner to have not known what he was to do?

His eyes drifted over to Spark. It just made it worse that they’d have to go through the same thing that Grimm was currently. “. . . Come hither, little one,” he said quietly, offering them his hand. They couldn’t stay standing in this tent forever.

“Nyahh.” They flapped near his hand, bunting it. The child intended on leading him out the tent - it was Flame Hunt Time, after all! - but their summoner had different ideas. Once they’d touched his hand, he curled it around them and guided Spark in to hold them against his chest.

He started walking out, very worried, and upon existing cast his gaze around the rest of the floor before looking back at the tent. This . . . this removal of the tent, of Grimm and his Troupe . . . how much was it worth? Not the death of anyone, surely. They were an  _ annoyance, _ but . . . annoyance wasn’t cause for the death penalty.

It  _ shouldn’t _ be, anyway, no matter how the king threatened people.

He shook his head and headed back to his shop. He wasn’t going flame hunting today.

Spark made their disappointment in that very clear, if the struggling and mewling protests had anything to say about it. Rouxls groaned and glanced down at them. “. . . Art thou hungry? Couldst you eat material other than flame?”

Their mewling calmed down into a soft “mrrip . . .” and they stilled in his arms, considering it. “Mrrm?” Maybe? They could certainly  _ try. _ And if the hunger was dealt with, then their current state of cuddling would be very pleasing. “Hereth then. Try these.” He shifted their position so he could hold them with one arm, then used his free hand to grab some worms from their jar and offer them.

Rather than take them, though, the child opened their mouth wide, peeping at him.

He sighed. “What art thou, a bird?” He fulfilled their request, though, and dropped one of the worms into their mouth.

They gulped it down eagerly. It wasn’t  _ as _ warm or filling as a flame, but it was still good! Good enough for them to open their mouth again and peep more.

Rouxls smiled as he dropped more worms into their mouth. This was the second child he’d introduced to the wonder of worms, and he was very glad they both loved them as much as he did. “Doth thou enjoy these wriggling creatures? Yes, yes, I understandeth  _ exactly _ how you feel, little Spark.” As if to emphasize his point, he took one of them himself to eat.

“Nyaa!” they agreed.

Once they’d eaten their worms, they settled down against their summoner, content. And not just content, but purring. Happy.

Ah . . . they really were adorable, weren’t they? At least they were calm now, too. Perhaps he should sit down somewh-

“Lesser Dad!”

His thoughts were interrupted by a blur of blue that had come charging into the shop. Rouxls spluttered and let go of Spark - resulting in a startled and confused “Myahh?” as they caught themself by flapping in the air - in both surprise and a desperate attempt to pretend that he hadn’t actually gotten attached to them. “A-ah, Lancer! What ist it?” Oh . . . that was his MP3 player he was waving in his hand. He mentally heaved a sigh. He didn’t get why the king’s son liked the splat noises so much. At least have actual  _ music _ on there . . .

“I got a new track!”

“Myah!” Spark mewled in excitement as they saw Lancer. They were going to bunt the blue squishy friend. They were going to bunt the blue squishy friend  _ and _ sit on his head. “Nyrrrurp.”

Lancer let out a surprised gasp. “Spark!!!” Unlike his Lesser Dad, he was  _ very _ okay with them sitting on his head.

Rouxls paused. Lancer needed stimulation. Stimulation that he was not able to provide him at the moment after a discussion like . . .  _ that. _ And given how excited Spark was to even see him again, surely  _ they _ wouldn’t mind . . . “Say, Lancer. Wouldst thou like to playeth with them?”

The kid’s eyes practically sparkled. “Yeah!!!”

Rouxls smiled. “Then go run alongeth and play! Thou can showeth me thou’re MP3s later.”

Spark’s head lifted. “Mrrip?” They hadn’t  _ played _ with another child before, not exactly. This was exciting! But they also knew they couldn’t stray far from the charm, so hopefully Lancer would stay near.

Lancer was not planning on staying near. “Well come on then! Let’s go back to my room!” And he ran off. Spark . . .  _ tried _ to follow, but they hit the edge of their range before they could get there, then flapped back to Rouxls, mewling.

The Card paused, looking up as they returned. “What isith it, Spark? You seemethed excited to play. Doth you need something?”

As he spoke, Lancer came poking his head back in. “Hey, Spark, where’d you go?”

“Mrrrup.” In response to both of them, Spark butted the charm Rouxls had pinned on him, then looked back at Lancer. “Nyah! Mrah . . .”

“. . . Oh. Doth you need this?” He took the charm off, startling slightly when they disappeared, but . . . right, they hadn’t appeared in the first place until he first pinned the charm on. Were they not able to exist when their charm was not worn? Or returned to somewhere else? It was quite a strange situation . . . Really, despite how much Grimm had told him today, he still didn’t really know much about the Troupe and how they . . .  _ worked. _ Teleportation was fine, yes, but in Spark’s case there seemed to be rules to it that there usually weren’t. Not to mention the whole  _ summoning _ thing, and what was even up with flames placed around the Dark World anyway?

Questions he didn’t have answers to right now. Maybe he’d figure them out eventually. Drill Grimm again at some point. As of right now, he had a couple children to attend to. He handed the charm to Lancer. “Here. They’re attached to this charm.”

“Really? That’s cool!” He took it and pinned it on himself.

Spark reappeared, and with a mewl of delight, they sat on Lancer’s head again. They could come now!

Lancer grinned. “Yo, that’s really cool!” He laughed, then ran off to his room. “Come on, Spark!”

Rouxls allowed himself a soft smile, watching them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow transcribing and adapting takes longer than I thought it would. Granted sometimes two conversations are going at the same time between the same people because That’s Just How RP Is Sometimes so figuring out how to make that flow without dropping any of the conversation can be Difficult at times.
> 
> Anyway, I’m thinking of maybe updating every Sunday after this or something? I don’t know, we’ll see how it goes. And if things slow down that’s likely because, well, we’ve caught up to where the rp was last left off.


End file.
